Non-infectious disorders may be caused by circulation problems and/or homeostasis problems relating to fluid or electrolytes. Such disorders sometimes may be relieved by massage or other physical means. For example, a congested prostate may be remedied with prostate massage. Similarly, it is believed that hemorrhoid massage is effective in relieving the conditions by stimulating blood flow around the areas of the hemorrhoid tissues.
Such prior art medical devices (or massagers) often rely on external forces to effect the massaging actions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,950, 5,861,000, and 8,182,503 issued to the present inventor, disclose prostate massage devices that can be used without the application of external forces. Instead, these devices harness the contraction and relaxation forces of the sphincter muscles to provide the massage actions. These devices are designed with unique shapes such that the contraction forces of the sphincter are translated into sliding motions of the devices.
These prior art massage devices have proven useful in various applications. There is still a need for devices that can make use of the contraction forces of the muscles to massage human body cavities.